


Nausea

by cabbages



Category: Il Volo
Genre: Gen, i am such il volo trash, sick!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4230093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabbages/pseuds/cabbages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piero gets sick in the middle of the night. Ignazio is there to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nausea

**Author's Note:**

> It is official, I'm so deep into this fandom that I will never leave. I hope you enjoy this and that it doesn't suck too much.

When Ignazio went to bed that night at ten, he expected at least eight hours of uninterrupted and peaceful sleep. He and the rest of the group needed to be awake and ready to leave for their next destination at six o'clock sharp, so he was looking forward to waking up well rested.  
  
Instead, he woke up at 2 AM to the sound of someone vomiting violently in the bathroom.

Ignazio groaned and opened his eyes. He stared blearily into the darkness, confused, and turned over to look at the clock. When he saw the time, he sighed and closed his eyes again, trying in vain to fall back asleep. All was quiet for a moment, and Ignazio snuggled deeper into his pillow, when suddenly he heard dry heaving, followed by the sickening sound of coughing and gagging.  
  
Reluctantly Ignazio opened his eyes again. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness he could vaguely see that the bed next to him was empty, and that a thin sliver of light was coming from underneath the bathroom door. But rather than getting up and checking out things for himself, he kicked Gianluca, who he was sharing a bed with, in hopes of getting him to wake up.  
  
However, as Gianluca always slept like a log and was dead to the world during the night, he wouldn't stir. Ignazio kicked him again and still got no reaction. So with a loud sigh, he shoved back the covers and swung his legs off the side of the bed. He pushed himself up and staggered over to the door, then pushed it open when he found the doorknob.  
  
As soon as he opened the door, Ignazio was blinded by the harsh light. He closed his eyes, blinking every few seconds, and tried to become adjusted to the sudden change. He rubbed his eyes and leaned against the door with a tired grunt.  
  
"Go away," he heard someone say weakly. The person dry heaved again and breathed heavily after the fit had passed.  
  
Ignazio, who had finally woken up enough to comprehend what was happening, looked down in surprise at the figure hunched over the toilet.  
  
"Piero?"  
  
The older Italian shooed Ignazio away. "Go back to bed."  
  
All at once the smell hit him, and Ignazio covered his nose and turned away, trying to get the picture of what was in the toilet out of his head and feeling his own dinner wanting to come back up. "God...turn on a fan or something," he muttered.  
  
Piero tried to come up with some sarcastic reply, but his stomach lurched violently and he gripped the sides of the toilet bowl so hard his knuckled turned white. "Will you please leave me alone?"  
  
Ignazio sobered up at once. He peered back into the bathroom, frowning at seeing Piero in such an ill state. "What's wrong?" he asked, though it was obvious. "Can I get you something? Water? Mouthwash? Anything?"  
  
"Water would be nice, please."  
  
Ignazio padded over to the kitchen and pulled out a glass from the cupboard, then filled it with water from the fridge dispenser. As he walked back to the bathroom he passed Gianluca, who was still fast asleep. He looked longingly at his bed, wishing he could curl under the covers and rest his head against his soft pillow, but the renewed sound of vomiting pulled him back into reality.  
  
He entered the bathroom and saw Piero retching over the bowl. His whole body shook as he leaned forward and emptied what little food remained in his stomach. After the wave had passed he sat back against the wall, exhausted.  
  
Ignazio handed him the glass of water, which Piero took gratefully. "How long have you been up?" he asked. Piero shrugged as he took small sips.  
  
"Half an hour, maybe forty five minutes?"  
  
"Do you think it's something you ate?"  
  
"I have no clue. I've been feeling weird all day."  
  
Come to think of it, Ignazio had heard Piero complain of various ailments throughout the day, particularly headaches, muscle aches, and nausea. And as Piero sat there, breathing heavily with his eyes closed and his head tilted back, Ignazio realized just how pale and sickly he looked. Piero didn't have his glasses on, his hair was a mess, there were dark circles under his eyes, and a sheen of sweat blanketed his forehead. A thin trickle of sweat rolled down the side of his face. Ignazio felt a pang of worry, but tried to shove the feeling away. He just hoped it wasn't anything serious.  
  
"Sorry. Is there anything else you need?" he asked. Piero looked like he had already fallen asleep.  
  
Piero opened his eyes slowly, rubbing his stomach with one hand. He waited a moment before answering. He had a distant look in his eyes and a pained expression on his face. "...No, I think I'm good now. My stomach feels pretty empty."  
  
Ignazio gave him a small smile. "Then get cleaned up and go back to bed. You know we have to wake up early."  
  
Piero sighed as he stood up. "Yeah..." He flushed the toilet and rinsed his mouth a few times before brushing his teeth. Meanwhile, Ignazio went back out to the bedroom. He was about to collapse onto his bed in relief when he noticed Gianluca was taking up all the bed space.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me," he deadpanned. He pushed Gianluca to one side, but Gianluca just rolled back to where he was. Ignazio tried multiple times to reclaim his side of the bed, each time having the same outcome. The bed belonged to Gianluca now, and Ignazio swore he could see Gianluca smirking in his sleep.  
  
Piero came out of the bathroom and curled up into a ball on his bed. When he felt the bed dip beside him, he looked up and saw Ignazio getting under the covers next to him. "Um, no?" he questioned. Ignazio gave him a pleading look.  
  
"Gianluca stole the bed!"  
  
"Push him over, then!"  
  
"I tried! He won't move!"  
  
Piero sighed. His stomach was still flipping, and exerting himself only made him feel worse. His headache was slowly growing in intensity, and he wanted to fall asleep before it became intolerable.  
  
"Whatever. Just shut up and go to sleep."  
  
Ignazio feigned insult. "Wow, you're so mean when you're sick," he teased. He gave a small chuckle and patted Piero's back before he turned over, facing the opposite direction. "Please don't throw up on me,"  
  
Piero grunted. "No promises."  
  
Ignazio rolled his eyes. The room was quiet for a few moments, and Ignazio had almost crossed the line between awake and asleep when he heard Piero mumble a quiet "Thank you."  
  
Ignazio smiled. "Mmm hmm, goodnight."  
  
Within a few minutes, Ignazio managed to fall back asleep. And when Piero woke up again thirty minutes later and was once again vomiting in the bathroom, Ignazio was awake and helping him in any way he could, be it bringing Piero water or rubbing his back and saying "It's okay, I'm here, you'll be okay" as Piero heaved and felt like he would throw up a lung.  
  
Because despite losing precious sleep, Ignazio was always there for his family.  
  
Except Gianluca. That asshole stole his side of the bed.


End file.
